Take me, Hold me, Kiss Me
by Dimples73
Summary: Brock is a single father living in Texas. He Loved Reba once in his Life but she Married another man. He has a second chance with Reba will they both be able to take it


Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Brock is a single father living in Texas. He Loved Reba once in his Life but she Married another man. He has a second chance with Reba will they both be able to take it

Brock Elijah Hart-57

Josiah "Josie"-11

Reba Holloway-55

Cheyenne -28= Van -31-Elizabeth-12, Johnathan-6

Kyra-23= Holden Miller-, Rylan-3

Jake-17

Reba was married to Terry he married Barbra Jean. They got custody of the kids. Reba took it hard. Now the kids don't come around. She blames Barbra Jean. Terry got Barbra Jean pregnant they had a son and called him Charles Terrence he is 11. He is called Charlie. Reba calls him Chucky after the evil doll.

It has been almost 14 years since Terry had left her. Reba has moved on she is a realtor and lives in a condo she sold her house to get back at Terry and Barbra Jean. They wanted it for Cheyenne and Van.

Eugene and Connie Fisher-55

Henry was born but not to Barbra Jean. He is in foster care he is 11 and is Henry Lucas Frazer.

1

"Reba you-" Pam Dennison said to Reba she was another realtor that worked with her she looked at Reba she was holding her jaw

"What happened?" Pam asked

"I think I chipped a tooth," Reba said

"Who is your dentist?" Pam asked

"Don't have one."

"I'll call my dentist and take you in."

Reba nodded she ran her tongue along her chipped tooth she could feel a chunk out of it she hopped it wasn't too bad.

"Okay Reba he can fit you in" Pam said taking her by the arm Reba grabbed her purse she cringed when she saw Reba's tooth. She knew she was putting Reba in good hands with her dentist.

She got into Pam's car. Pam got into the driver's side and drove off.

As Pam drove off Reba thought back to the day that changed her life forever

_"Court mandated therapy. The family that sold their kids at the flea market didn't get court mandated therapy." Reba scoffed. Doctor Peters walked in and crossed the room._

_"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Peters." Doctor Peters said._

_"Doctor Peters, we are not crazy." Reba stated._

_"We don't actually use the term crazy anymore; though I don't know why, it does say it all." Doctor Peters replied._

_"Well I just hate to waste your time. We're really a nice normal family." Reba said._

_"That's all they ever send me, nice, normal families." Doctor Peters answered._

_"My husband and I are separated right now and there was a slight disagreement at the custody hearing." Reba stated._

_"Uh, the judge used the word brawl." Doctor Peters paused, and picked up the clipboard that was on the shelf behind her. "Doctor Holloway."_

_"Please, call me Terry." Terry said with a smile._

_"Terry," She gave a fake and sarcastic smile, "the record says you assaulted the bailiff."_

_"Oh no, no, that was Cheyenne." Cheyenne waved. "She was the one really wailing on him. I'll tell ya my girl can throw a punch." Terry said._

_"Well they were trying to throw Van out." Cheyenne stated quietly. Doctor Peters raised her hand._

_"And Van is?" Doctor Peters asked._

_"Cheyenne's boyfriend. He's the star quarter back on the high school football team." Reba said._

_"Cornerback." Terry corrected. Reba looked at him._

_"Is that important right now?" Reba questioned._

_"Well one's offense, one's defense. It's pretty important. He's taking us all the way to state. Go wild cats!" Terry exclaimed._

_"Terry's the assistant coach for the team. Easy wild cat." Reba said._

_"And you must be Jake?" Doctor Peters asked._

_"Here." Jake raised his hand._

_"You bit the court reporter?" Doctor Peters questioned._

_"I didn't think anybody was looking." Jake replied. Doctor Peters motioned for Jake to get closer._

_"Well they were." Doctor Peters retorted. Jake sat back in his chair with a look on his face. "Okay, why don't we begin with the custody arrangements?"_

_"Oh I want to live with dad." Cheyenne said._

_"I want to stay with dad." Jake raised his hand._

_"Dad" Kyra said_

_Reba was stunned all three of her kids wanted to live with their father was she that bad of a mother?_

_"Alright, that's enough. We're gonna end this right here and right now. Without lawyers and without court appointed therapists." Reba looked at Doctor Peters. "No offense."_

_"Hey I get paid either way." Doctor Peters lilted._

_"It's time you moved back home and handled this mid-life crisis' the way other men do. So buy a red Corvette, take up bungee jumping, pierce something, whatever it takes; I don't care." Reba said._

_"Reba," Terry sighed and then paused. "Barbara Jean and I are getting married."_

_"What? Oh no, you're not stupid enough to throw away a twenty year marriage over a secretary with two first names." Reba said._

_"We should discuss this later." Terry stated._

_"No, we're going to discuss it right now." Reba replied._

_"Reba, I have to marry her." Terry responded._

_"Oh please, have to? The only reason you'd have to is if you'd gone off and-" Reba stopped talking. Terry put his hand to his forehead. "Oh my gosh."_

_"What?" Jake asked._

_"Here we go." Doctor Peters said._

_"Oh my gosh." Reba replied._

_"Daddy how could you?" Cheyenne questioned._

_"What?" Jake asked._

_"Barbara Jean's pregnant!" Kyra exclaimed._

_"I thought Cheyenne was pregnant!" Jake stated._

_"Shut up Jake." Cheyenne said._

_"Back off, he's just a stupid kid." Kyra replied._

_"I'm not stupid. She left the pregnancy test in the trash can." Jake exclaimed._

_"Oh my gosh!" Reba hollered._

_"I am gonna kill you!" Cheyenne jumped up, Terry and Kyra grabbed her._

_Back at the house, Reba was pacing behind the couch. Cheyenne, Van and Terry were sitting on the couch._

_"How could this happen?" Reba asked._

_"I don't know Reba. How do these things ever happen? Two people work together, we were alone in the doctors office-" Terry started._

_"I was talkin' to them!" Reba hollered. Terry stood up and walked around the couch. "We had the sex talk. I drew pictures with blue and pink arrows."_

_"We thought you could only get pregnant one day a month." Cheyenne said._

_"What?" Reba and Terry said in unison._

_"Yeah, so like you could have sex 30 times in a month and only get pregnant once right?" Van asked._

_"The only reason you're alive is because you can play football." Terry stated. Reba walked behind the couch to the other side of it._

_"What about safe sex? Condoms? Disease?"_

_"We don't have to worry about that." Cheyenne stated._

_"Why not?" Terry and Reba asked in unison._

_"Because it was the first time. For both of us." Cheyenne replied._

_"Cheyenne." Van said._

_"That's what embarrasses you? In THIS situation?" Reba asked angrily._

_"Van go home tell your parents." Terry told him_

_Van nodded_

_He left_

_"Terry go back to the condo"_

_"Reba let's talk."_

_"No get out!"_

_Terry left_

_A few days later a letter came with the divorce papers she signed the divorce papers._

_She opened the letter_

_Reba McKinley,_

_I hear by order Terrence Mitchell Holloway full custody of Cheyenne Helen Holloway, Kyra Eleanor Holloway and Jacob Mitchell Holloway as of November 21 2001 Terrence Holloway has full custody of the kids._

_Reba screamed and threw the letter to the ground she ran over to Terry's she burst through the door_

_"You Jackass!"_

_"Reba calm down "Terry exclaimed although he knew what this was regarding. He figured it was best while Reba was on anti depressants he had found that out about three months ago._

_"No I won't calm down. You're taking my kids away from me!"_

_"They are our kids. I just got the letter. I wanted joint custody."_

_"No you never. You bought a four bedroom home with a garage apartment knowing full well what you were going to do." Reba paused through clenched teeth she replied," I have forgiven you for many things Terry but if you take my children away from me that's something I could never forgive."_

_"Reba, I'm sorry you found out like this."_

_"Don't ever talk to me again. As far as I'm concerned your DEAD to me!" Reba said full of rage as she stormed out of Terry's house._

_"Reba" Terry said._

"Reba?"

Reba snapped out of her thoughts she was at the dental office of Dr. Brock Hart was it the Brock Heart that she once knew?

She walked in with Pam she saw Brock working the front desk he looked burnt out.

"Appointment for Reba Holloway?"

Brock nodded he looked up to see Reba she was still very beautiful he thought back to the day she lost her

_Brock walked into the bar Reba was singing she waved to him. He waved back she was beautiful._

_"Hey Brock" Terry replied as he sat down at the bar_

_" I wanna show you something," Terry showed Brock a ring and laughed. "Do you believe it? I'm asking Reba to marry me." Brock's eyes widened with surprise._

_"Wow uh Terry that's great"_

_"Well this time I figured you'd be the first causality," Terry laughed All the while Reba was watching them from over by the stage. "I'd like you to be my best man," Terry asked. Brock put his glass down._

_"Uh yeah," Brock sighed. He turned over to Reba he loved her. She was so beautiful._

_"Oh you are doing it pal," Terry reached out across the bar and grabbed Brock's collar. "You are not getting out of this one." _

_Brock nodded_

_Terry patted Brock's shoulder_

_Brock nodded he watched as Terry walked over to Reba he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring._

_He announced, "Reba Will you marry me?"_

_Brock watched as Reba wrapped her arms around Terry and announced "Yes!"_

_Brock congratulated them and left he had just lost the only women he had ever loved. It was for the best he couldn't give her kids any way._

Brock snapped out of his thoughts he walked over to Reba he could tell she was in a lot of pain he walked her into the exam room

"Hi Reba so I take it you married Terry"

"We are divorced"

"Yeah, so how have things been it has been a long time."

Reba nodded she asked," Are you married?"

"No, well I was but she and I aren't together anymore. The best thing from my marriage is my daughter. I wasn't supposed to have kids. You knew that."

Reba nodded she decided to ask her next question, "How's your Heart?"

"Good. I'm doing okay. How long have you and Terry been divorced?"

"Thirteen years he left me for his receptionist."

"Barbra Jean. Right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"She worked for Gene and quit. She went to work for some doctor. We heard Terry left you for her. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I became busy being a single parent to Josie that's my daughter."

Reba nodded.

"Don't you have a receptionist?"

"No she quit a few weeks ago I can't find anyone else. Gene and I run this place together. I take on the kids he takes on the adults."

"Ah so the kids still bite him."

Brock chuckled he replied,"Yeah"

"Reba you came in here with tooth pain how about I take a look."

Reba nodded she hadn't realized they had talked for so long

Brock looked at her tooth

"How bad is it and what will the cost be?"

Brock smiled although she couldn't see under the mask

"Not too bad around a hundred maybe two hundred"

"Yeah okay fix it. Does Terry come in with my kids?"

"No he goes to David."

Reba nodded.

Brock fixed her tooth he talked to her about his daughter.

"Okay Reba all done." Brock told her as he handed her a mirror

"Thanks Brock it looks great."

Brock looked at Reba he spoke, "Are you okay?" he asked removing his mask and gloves

"I don't see my kids Jake is seventeen, Kyra is twenty three she is married with a child Cheyenne is twenty eight married with two kids. Brock I just want to crawl under a rock and never come out Terry and Barbra Jean took what mattered most to me. My kids they brainwashed them. Terry has become so bitter towards me. I hate him Brock. I hate him." Brock pulled Reba into a hug. He rubbed her back.

"Thanks I needed that."

Brock nodded

"Reba would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay I have to pick Josie up from the hospital. You could come to my house say around six?"

"What's wrong with your daughter? Why is she at the hospital?"

"She has leukemia I have been working from seven until two. I have to be there for Josie. Gene takes over when I'm not able to"

Reba hugged Brock, "Do you need anything?"

"No I'm okay."

Brock led Reba out into the waiting room Eugene was at the desk. He walked over and gave Reba a big hug.

Brock returned with the bill for Reba

He kissed Reba on the cheek he put the bill on the counter, "Nice seeing you again. See you later." Brock said leaving

"How long has his daughter been sick? Eugene how is his Heart?"

"She was diagnosed last Christmas on boxing day so almost a year and he is stressed. I have been helping him out a lot. Connie makes him and Josie meals. She sits with her during the days she has chemo at the hospital. Josie doesn't even get sick. She has been sick but not a lot . It's hard on Brock he almost lost her at birth."

"How?" Reba asked she wasn't being nosey she just wanted to know after the wedding Brock and Terry lost touch. Reba often regretted not keeping in touch they all lived in Huston and never really spoke.

Eugene brought Reba close," His wife Jade got pregnant with his child he was ecstatic he was having a child. Doctors had told him he couldn't . She was 24 weeks along she kept telling Brock she was going to get an abortion. On Christmas Eve of 2001 Jade went to the abortion clinic. Brock followed her he pleaded and begged before she went into the clinic she laughed at him and walked in. Brock went in after her he got on his knees and begged the doctors to save his child Jade shrugged him off. Brock pleaded with the doctor as tears streamed down his face. He told the doctor the baby would be his only one. He told doctors he couldn't lose the baby.

The doctor told him he would try to save the baby the entire time Brock sat and cried out to God to save his Baby. The doctor saved her she was rushed up to the NICU. Brock never left her side he called her Josiah he was going to name a boy or girl that. We never knew what happened until Boxing Day. Brock didn't want to ruin our Christmas . After we found out we helped Brock in every way we could. Josie was very was sick but survived the name Josiah means **Jehovah has healed. Connie looked it up. Brock had to be put on a heart monitor and IV medication he still wouldn't leave her side. When he was able to bring her home he was so happy he never slept in fear he would lose her. Connie and I had our own daughter but were there convincing him Josie would wake up every morning.. Every day of Josie's life Brock celebrates he loves that little girl she is his miracle baby he says it every day."**

**Reba was stunned she had no clue. **

**Eugene went behind the desk again he picked up the bill he handed it to Reba. She looked at it and paid it.**

**Reba couldn't find words, "Gene how is Brock now?"**

**"He is okay we worry about him. Josie does too. They only have each other"**

**Reba nodded she said good bye to Eugene and left.**

**Brock and Josie walked into the house. Josie was so glad to be home she had seven days off of chemo. **

**"I invited a friend over for dinner." Brock said going through the mail there was a box**

**"Josie that box is for you"**

**Josie took the box she sat on the couch. Brock sat beside her**

**Josie opened the box she squealed with delight in the box was a fourth generation iPod and a iPhone 4 both had broken a few months ago when a nurse had dropped them.**

**Josie hugged her dad" Thanks daddy"**

**"There are a few more things."**

**"You got me a purple stitch case for my ipod and a green stitch case for my iphone and a gel Texas long horns Ipod case thanks so much daddy I love them."**

**Brock got up he spoke to Josie, "Are feeling well enough for spaghetti and meatballs?"**

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I am okay."

"So who's your friend?"

"Reba Holloway."

Josie nodded

Brock headed up stairs he only hoped this night would go off well he sighed he didn't have much to worry about Josie was home for a week. He closed his eyes and hoped things would work our he wondered if Reba still loved him. He still loved her. Did Reba feel the same way about him?

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan**

**Courtney**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

**Shout outs:**

**Reba-Brockfan i love her story Deceived it is awesome and my favorite story and also**  
_******Enchantment II: Back in Time. two great stories.**_ -**If you like Reba and Brock stories then these stories are for you.**  
**jessie 33 ****I can't lose you -great story loving it. also if you like Dallas then check out all of jesse 33's Dallas stories they are great  
**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn-****Brock's Dilemma**,**Van's Mistake-Just what the title says this is a good story,**  
**Reba's Dream one of my faves ,****Brock's Decision another great story  
**

**New Act to the Show by rebanellsays/rebaneller.- if you like Reba and Narvel then this is the story for you.****I Need You**

**They Still Love One Another-Breba Forever- Great story I like it**

**With You I Am-rebafan- Posted On Wattpad very good story**

**Long lost son-collegegirl2805- West Wing Story great story **

**Somebody Should Leave-JusticeJ0**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
